This invention relates to a toy vehicle and more particularly to a manually propelled toy snowmobile.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toy snowmobile which can be manually propelled by a child.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toy snowmobile including a new and novel drive system for driving an endless drive track.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a toy snowmobile including manually actuated, track drive members which are driven in opposite, to-and-fro paths of travel between start and finish positions to alternately propel the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a toy snowmobile of the type described including at least one endless drive member swingably mounted on the frame of the vehicle.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.